


Owl's Nest

by sapphicm00n



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Akaashi Keiji is a Mess, Akaashi wants a family, Angst, BokuAka Week, Bokuto's Family - Freeform, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fukurodani - Freeform, M/M, Mentioned Kuroo Tetsurou, Mostly Fluff, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27268039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicm00n/pseuds/sapphicm00n
Summary: Akaashi Keiji never really had a family to be close to, but thank goodness Bokuto has a big one.OR5 times Akaashi Keiji felt like he was a part of the Bokuto family +1 time that he actually was.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 166





	Owl's Nest

1 .

“And here it is! Home sweet home!”

Akaashi stepped through the door into the corridor of the house, mumbling a ‘pardon the intrusion’ beneath his breath. Toeing his shoes off, he observed the house he had wandered into. He had only known Bokuto for a few months, yet he had a bit of a liking to the boisterous second year. Many found him to be far too loud and obnoxious for their taste, but Akaashi found him to be fascinating. 

“Koutarou, you didn’t tell me you were bringing a friend over,” A stout woman with silver hair pulled into a low bun had entered the room, leaning with her hands on her hips. She wore an apron that had handprints painted on it, multitudes of colors and sizes varying across the fabric. 

“Mom, I swear I wrote it on a post it note and put it on the fridge!” Bokuto paused and seemingly thought for a moment before continuing, “Or maybe I didn’t.”

Akaashi panicked, and realized he hadn’t even introduced himself, and was now entering the Bokuto household as an unwanted guest, “Um, I’m sorry if I am intruding. I’m Akaashi Keiji, a first year on the volleyball team.” He bowed politely, earning a chuckle from the older woman. 

“Oh please, it’s nothing new here. I’m used to having unexpected visitors, none of these kids ever give their mother a heads up.” Bokuto’s mother laughed, waving her hand dismissively, “I couldn’t tell you how many times I walked into my living room to see that Tetsurou watching television with this boy. It’s nice to meet you, Keiji. I’m Bokuto’s mother, Katsumi.”

“‘Kaashi is just here to help me with some studying. He’s super smart, _and_ the best setter I’ve ever had!” Bokuto smiled while complimenting the younger boy, slapping a hand on Akaashi’s back. There were finals coming up in the school year, and Bokuto was struggling immensely with all of his classes. After telling Akaashi how scared he was of having to drop the volleyball team, Akaashi promised he’d try and help Bokuto understand the work. 

“So I’ve heard,” Katsumi held a small smirk, pointing at her son before continuing, “Well, enjoy yourself boys. Keiji, dear, let me know if you’d like to stay for dinner, we’re always open for guests at our table.” With that, the stout woman turned and led herself back into the kitchen, presumably to finish cooking. 

“Welp, that was my mom!” Bokuto beamed, placing his bag on the hook beside him. “Anyways, let’s get to studying! I’ll show you my room.” He grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and began to pull him down the hallway and away to help the older boy study. 

\--

“So, you see, Bokuto-san, when multiplying polynomials you must-”

“Koutarou, you bitch!” The door swung open to the room, presenting a girl with her hair pulled into a ponytail, owning a face strikingly similar to the ace sitting across from him.

“Emiko, have you ever heard of knocking?” Bokuto groaned from his place on the floor across from Akaashi, “I’m _trying_ to learn about polynomics!” 

“Poly _nomials_ , Bokuto-san.”

“Well have you ever heard of not eating your big sister’s favorite ice cream? Clearly not.” Emiko crossed her arms, and propped herself against the doorway of Bokuto’s room, signifying that she didn’t plan on leaving the conversation at that.

“At least greet my guest and be polite, Nee-chan.”

“Hello Koutarou’s friend, I am Emiko.” The girl recited in a monotone voice, rolling her eyes through the sentence.

“Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi bowed politely.

“Great! Now that I got that over with, why did you eat my ice cream?” Emiko, lowered her gaze on her brother. 

“I didn’t eat it!” Bokuto defended himself, arms up in defense, “It was probably Misaki, I think I heard her in the kitchen last night.”

Emiko lingered in the doorway for a moment, her expression silent. Then, she took a breath and nodded at her brother. “Alright. I’ll let you off the hook this time because you have your friend here, but if I find out you’re lying…”

“I’m not!”

Emiko only shook her head before exiting the room, leaving a slightly startled Akaashi and Bokuto sitting in a hushed silence. 

“Can you keep a secret, Akaashi?” Bokuto smiled, “I did eat the ice cream. I got home from practice _really_ late and all my sisters ate all the food so I was really hungry! And all there was was Emi’s ice cream so I ate it all, but I intended to replace it before she could find out!”

Akaashi nodded a little, trying to keep up with Bokuto’s excuse, yet only had a lingering question he itched to ask, “Pardon me if I’m being intrusive, but how many people are in your family, Bokuto-san?”

“Oh,” Bokuto seemed a bit confused at the sudden question from his kohai, but displayed a smile on his face at the question, “I have five sisters! Four older and one younger. Emiko is my youngest older sister. Do you have any siblings, ‘Kaashi?”

“No,” Akaashi shook his head, gaze falling onto the homework displayed in front of him, “It’s just me and my mom.”

Bokuto hummed, picking up his pencil, “That must be a quiet house.” He drew a smiley face on Akaashi’s paper, and lifted his gaze to meet his, “Now about those polynomics!”

“ _Polynomials_ , Bokuto-san.”

2 .

The two boys frequently ended up having study sessions together, even going into their next year of high school. This study session was no different from the average, other than the fact that the Bokuto house was empty. It was a strange thing, the home being so quiet. There was usually some singing down the hall from Bokuto’s mother, Katsumi, or the bickering of two sisters in another room.

They had finished their homework a little earlier that day, and Akaashi didn’t exactly feel like going home to his empty house early, so Bokuto put on a movie and the two of them spent time talking back and forth and hanging out. 

Now, it wouldn’t be such a big deal if it weren’t for the ever apparent crush that Akaashi had developed for Bokuto. He tried not to let it get to him, yet every second his mind wandered to the fact that the two of them were completely alone. He tried to ground himself by focusing on anything other than his very much not straight thoughts, and his gaze fell on the grand piano that sat in the corner of the living room. 

“Do you play the piano, Bokuto-san?”

“Huh?” Bokuto tore his gaze from the television, and shifted to look at the piano Akaashi had fixated on, “Oh, no I don’t. My mom did, and I think my oldest sister plays a bit, but I never learned. You seem like the type of person to know how to play, do you?”

Akaashi nodded, and shifted in the couch a bit, “My mother taught me when I was young, and I took lessons.”

“Akaashi!” Bokuto gasped, and sprang from the couch, “You should play me something!”

“Bokuto-san…”

“Please ‘Kaashi?” Bokuto bounced on the balls of his feet, clearly begging the other to play a song for him. Akaashi sighed and rose from the couch, evoking a small cheer from the ace. He pushed the piano cover off of the keys and settled on the bench. Bokuto bounded over and sat next to him, clearly not realizing how flustered that caused Akaashi to be. 

Taking a deep breath, Akaashi began plunking the keys to the familiar tune of Nocturne in E Major. His fingers followed the familiar trail his mother had taught him many years before, falling into a comfortable pace, and Bokuto observed cautiously next to him. Suddenly the front door swung open, startling Akaashi more than he’d like to admit, causing him to stumble over the keys playing a harsh note lingering in the air. 

“Who’s playing the piano? Last I checked, none of you learned how.”

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, clearly confused, but Bokuto just beamed and rose from the piano bench, bounding towards the door. Akaashi assumed that he was meant to follow, so he pushed the bench safely under the piano and followed his friend to see whoever was at the door. 

Standing in the genkan was what appeared to be a small family, the mother strikingly resembling his familiar ace. In her arms was a small baby, who couldn’t be more than a year old, and holding onto the father’s jacket was a little boy, who was beaming up at Bokuto happily. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Hanaki, I didn’t know you were coming for a visit!”

The mother smiled, and began to help the little boy take off his shoes, handing off the small baby to Bokuto, who took it happily. Akaashi stood awkwardly watching the scene play out before him as the small family placed their belongings on the hook on the wall. 

“So, Koutarou, you intend to introduce us to your little friend there, or are you going to just let him stand there awkwardly?” The mother had asked, sending a smirk in Bokuto’s direction.

“Oh, yeah!” Bokuto gasped, and pulled Akaashi closer to him, as an attempt to input him into the conversation, “‘Kaashi, this is my oldest sister, Hanaki! That’s her husband, Kenji, and these two-” He referred to the baby in his arms, and the little boy who had now begun to run around the house, “Are Akito and Haru!”

“It’s nice to meet you all. I’m Akaashi Keiji” Akaashi bowed, evoking a small laugh from Bokuto’s elder sister. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Akaashi. You know, I think Kou here has actually talked a lot about you, right honey?” Hanaki smirked, elbowing her husband.

“I definitely have heard that name far too many times-”

“Yeah!” Bokuto cut off his brother-in-law, seemingly flustered, “I talk about him and his amazing sets all the time!” This evoked a nod from his sister, which seemed to cause Bokuto to redden. 

“Uncle Koutarou!” The little boy had returned to the group and was now bouncing in front of his uncle, “I started learning how to volleyball! Soon I’m gonna be the ace just like you!”

“That’s awesome, Akito! You’re gonna be such a good player, just like your Uncle Koutarou!” Bokuto beamed, offering the little boy a fist bump. 

“Hey Akashi, do you like volleyball?” The boy named Akito then looked up at Akaashi expectedly. Akaashi froze at the acknowledgement, not knowing how to interact with the young boy. Does he correct him on the pronunciation of his name? Does he tell him his favorite volleyball strategies? 

“Akaashi is the best setter, Akito! Maybe one day you’ll get a setter like him on your team!” Bokuto saved Akaashi from his momental panic, and ruffled the little boy’s hair. Satisfied, Akito then turned to continue running about the house. 

“So, Kou,” Hanaki began, taking the baby from Bokuto’s arms, and passing it to her husband, “Was that you playing the piano just now? Did you learn how recently trying to upstage your big sister?”

“I wish, but my fingers aren’t that coordinated. That’s what mom said at least,” Bokuto fumbled with his fingers before realizing he hadn’t answered the question, “Actually, ‘Kaashi here was playing the piano! He was really good, I’d say better than you.”

At the praise, Akaashi let out a small shrug, “I doubt that’s true, Bokuto-san, I’m extremely rusty.”

“You should show me! Better yet, why don’t we play a little duet?”

\--

Akaashi was now sitting uncomfortably on a piano bench with Bokuto’s sister, hands situated over the piano keys before him. They had decided to continue Nocturne in E Major, as Akaashi had retained that piece the best from his childhood. He had discovered that Hanaki was in fact a music teacher, and she had excitedly told him about all the different types of students she had had in her classes. He realized that talkativeness must run in the Bokuto family, and smiled at the thought. 

Playing the duet with Bokuto’s sister seemed frightening in the moment, he didn’t want to make a fool, but whenever he pressed the wrong key, Hanaki didn’t mention it or berate him like his mother once did, putting him at ease.

“You know, you’re pretty talented at the piano, Akaashi.” She smiled, rising from the piano bench and settling on the couch, “How did you learn to play?”

“My mother wanted me to learn when I was younger, she said something about it making me smarter. I never really stayed on it, though.”

“It’d make sense that Akaashi’s good at the piano!” Bokuto joined in excitedly, “He’s got really big hands, even bigger than mine! That’s gotta count for something.” Bokuto must have realized that his statement was a bit out of place, as his face turned red, evoking a laugh from his sister. 

The evening went on, Akaashi getting to know the people that Bokuto called his family. He had discovered that Hanaki was 17 years older than Bokuto, having been born far before the majority of her family. He also had a long and thoughtful conversation with Akito, discussing various volleyball terms, and their favorite teams.

Akaashi settled into the small talk with Bokuto’s family with ease, not even considering the fact that he had only met these people a few hours ago. He realized that something about the Bokuto family was familiar and comforting to him. He found that when he had left the house, he felt a part of him wishing he could go back and spend more time with them. 

3 .

Akaashi learned more about the members of the household every day, and found that the loud background noise of the family talking down the hall was a comforting sound. The family was becoming a state of comfort for him, though he felt bad for admitting it. 

“I should get going, Bokuto-san, I’m sure it’s getting to be a bit late.”

Bokuto looked up from his puzzled gaze he was holding on his homework, his golden eyes meeting Akaashi’s, “Aw, so soon? I was hoping we might have some time to play some Mario Kart or something!”

Akaashi let the fond smile grow on his face, as he rose from his spot on the floor, clearing up the textbooks and papers from the ground. Bokuto reluctantly joined, clearing the floor of his room from the littered state that the school work had caused. He put his work neatly in his backpack, and Bokuto sloppily crumpled his notes into his own. 

Bokuto led Akaashi down the hall, and Akaashi prepared to say goodbye to whatever Bokutos were littering the kitchen at that moment. Katsumi stood in the kitchen alone, though, fussing over different pots and pans that were cooking on the stove.

“Mom! Akaashi is going to head out!” Bokuto called into the kitchen. The older woman turned to acknowledge them, and looked out the window holding a puzzled look. 

“Are you sure about that? There’s a storm outside, Keiji shouldn’t be walking home in such weather,” She scowled, placing the wooden spoon on the counter and wiping her hands on her already messy apron. “I hope your mother will be okay with you waiting out the storm, dear, I refuse to let you walk through such bad weather. If it lasts too long you might as well stay the night, but I’m sure Koutarou here wouldn’t mind.” 

Bokuto hissed out something that sounded like _mom_ , and Akaashi put his own gaze on the window. The rain was pattering down, and a flash of lighting lit up the night sky. Akaashi wondered how he didn’t hear the thunder rumbling while he was studying, but noted that it may have been because he couldn’t hear anything over Bokuto’s incessant whining over his homework. 

“I’ll text my mother, and let her know. Thank you for the hospitality, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi regarded Bokuto’s mother, who smiled warmly at the second year before her. He shot his mother a quick text, explaining the situation, despite knowing she probably wouldn’t see it until later that night when she got off of work. 

“Well, that means you’re staying for dinner then, Keiji! It’s about time, I’m surprised you haven’t gotten stuck eating with us yet.”

Bokuto beamed at the thought, “My mom makes the best food, ‘Kaashi! You’re gonna love it!”

“Koutarou, why don’t you go start setting the table for me, hmm? Keiji you stay right here, I need a little assistance with the food,” Katsumi rushed her son out of the kitchen, and handed Akaashi a knife and a scallion, “Keiji, could you be a dear and chop that up for me?” Before he could answer that he was _useless_ in the kitchen, Bokuto’s mother turned her back to him and returned to the chicken that was cooking on the stove. 

“Um, Bokuto-san? I’m not sure how you want me to- um- cut this?”

“Just do it however your mother does, dear, I’m sure that’s fine,” Katsumi said absentmindedly, not turning her gaze from the stove. 

“Oh uh,” Akaashi considered for a moment if there was any way he knew how to properly cut the vegetable, “My mother never really cooks, so I don’t really know if there’s a certain way you want me to do it or-”

Katsumi turned around and observed Akaashi, who was standing with the scallions in his hand. She furrowed her brows and finally stepped to the setter, taking the knife from his hand, “That isn’t very becoming. A young man should know how to at least cut his own vegetables, don’t you think, Keiji?”

She gestured for Akaashi to watch her actions, as she placed the scallops on the cutting board, and skillfully chopped them into miniscule pieces with the knife. She then took some other vegetables and chopped them, mixing them all together as she went along, “I take it your mother must be a busy woman then?” Akaashi simply nodded, knowing that any explanation wasn’t necessary. His mother was almost constantly consumed with work, and it seemed that overworking yourself is something that runs in the family, “She should learn to take time every once and awhile to teach her son these important life lessons.”

“Mom! The table is set!” Bokuto bounded from the dining room, and smiled upon seeing Akaashi. 

“Bokuto-san.” Akaashi greeted, mostly out of relief that the conversation with Bokuto’s mother didn’t further go down the path that it seemed to be following. 

“Keiji, don’t you think you’re going to get confused calling everyone ‘Bokuto-san’? Maybe it’s about time you call my son Koutarou, hm?” Katsumi teased with a smile. Akaashi felt his face heat up at the thought of referring to his captain with his given name. 

“I’m sure I can manage keeping track of you all.”

Katsumi hummed, and began turning off the stove, “Kou, call your sisters and your father for dinner, it’s ready,” Bokuto smiled, and stepped into the hall, hollering for everyone that dinner was about to be served.

\--

“That’s when Asuka-chan told me that I had pen marks all over my face!” Misaki cried, retelling some story that had to do with the boy she liked. Akaashi wasn’t exactly following, focusing far too much on the food on his plate. 

“Misa, you’re way too young to even have a boyfriend, don’t worry so much about it!” Bokuto said through a stuffed mouth, yet he seemed to think he was succeeding in being a protective older brother. This seemed to evoke a laugh from Emiko from across the table, and Bokuto shot a glare in her direction. 

“Kou, you for one shouldn’t be berating others for having dumb crushes, don’t you think?” Emiko smirked, and Bokuto responded by choking on his dinner. Akaashi only sat, wondering who Bokuto could possibly have a crush on, ignoring the pang of jealousy in his heart. 

“Now, now, Emi, leave your brother alone,” Bokuto’s father spoke, although he seemed to be laughing in amusement as the scene played out before him, “Keiji, I’m sorry my kids are so rude at the table, excluding you from the conversation like this,” That mention evoked a snort from Emiko for whatever reason, “Keiji-”

“Keiji! You should tell us _all about_ Kou’s most embarrassing moment, I know you gotta know the answer to that!” Misaki pounded on the table, interrupting her father’s train of thought. Bokuto let out an indignant squawk, and Akaashi stiffened in his seat, not quite sure how to respond. Of course, he knew the answer to her question, but he didn’t know if she seriously wanted it answered.

“ _Aghaaashi!!!!_ Don’t answer that!”

“Aw, come on, Keiji, you can tell us!” Emiko eggs him on from her seat at the dinner table. Between all of the shouting from the siblings, Akaashi decided it wouldn’t hurt to expose Bokuto if it meant getting a little closer to the siblings. 

“Once,” Akaashi started, causing the chatter to die down, and Bokuto whipped his head to look at him, eyes pleading, “Bokuto-san was in one of his moods at practice, so as he does, he was pouting beneath on of the desks on the side of the gym,” Bokuto whined, and hid his face on his arms on the table, which only caused his mother to silently scold him for table manners, “And we were all continuing our practice like usual, when we heard Bokuto-san cry out for help,

“We all looked over to see that he somehow managed to get himself terribly tangled in the desk, and was completely stuck,” A snort came from Emiko, and Bokuto shot her a glare, “First, Konoha-san tried helping him out, but then we gave up and called a custodian who was still at the school.” Akaashi held in a laugh at the memory of his ace tangled in a desk in a confusing fashion, “When the custodian couldn’t get him out, we had to call the fire department out to help him, and he had to be cut out of the desk,” Akaashi let out a muffled laugh, and Bokuto’s sisters howled in laughter, pointing and mocking their brother. 

“Akaashi!” Bokuto whined, gripping Akaashi’s arm and shaking him. Akaashi smiled having known that he was managing to fit in with the family, and found himself easing into mindless conversation for the rest of the meal. 

\--

The storm was still raging outside, so Bokuto’s mother insisted on Akaashi staying the night. So here stood Akaashi, dressed in Bokuto’s clothes, that were much too big for him, deciding on sleeping arrangements with Bokuto. He fiddled with his fingers as Bokuto cleaned the floor of his bedroom, retelling a story that involved one of his older cousins. 

“I’m telling you, ‘Kaashi, nobody ever believes me! I didn’t lose the hamster!” Bokuto huffed, stuffing some clothes in his hamper. 

“I believe you, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, and Bokuto looked up at him with a warm smile. His crush on the older one continued to linger, though he tried numerous times to get over it. Every time he thought he was done, Bokuto’s arm would graze his, or Bokuto’s hair would fall from its normal style, or sometimes Bokuto would just smile, and Akaashi’s heart would set on fire. 

“Thanks Akaashi. That’s why you’re my favorite,” His smile beamed, and he looked over to his bed, “You can have my bed, tonight, I’ll sleep on the floor. You’re the guest after all!”

“Bokuto-san, that’s really not necessary. I can sleep on the floor-”

“Nope! I’ve made up my mind!” Bokuto huffed, already rolling out a blanket on the carpeted floor. He sat down with a grin as if to prove his point. Akaashi smiled softly as a lock of Bokuto’s hair fell from its gelled position, brushing over his face. He mentally took a picture of the image, and right then a loud clap of thunder rang through the night sky, causing Akaashi to jump at the sound. Bokuto laughed, and Akaashi felt his cheeks heat up. 

The night died down as the two of them prepared for bed, Akaashi settled in the sheets that smelled familiarly like the ace who was snoring happily on the floor next to him. Akaashi inhaled the scent, and his heart grew warm. He allowed himself to doze off, dreams filled with thoughts of a particular ace, and wished that maybe he hadn’t been sleeping on the floor, but in the bed beside him. 

  
  


4 .

Akaashi stood outside the door, fiddling with his hands, trying to calm himself. He had successfully managed to get a date with Bokuto, yet here he was stressing outside the door of the Bokuto household. Bokuto had pulled him aside after practice one day, managing to confess to him and ask him out on a date, all without taking one breath. As happy as it made Akaashi, he still felt nervous over going out on an _actual_ date with the man he had been crushing on for a year and a half. He took a deep breath, and grabbed all the courage he could to knock on the door before him. 

As expected, the door swung open, but the person behind it was not in fact his date, but his younger sister, Misaki. She observed the setter before her, and stepped aside, motioning for Akaashi to enter. He did as she implied, stepping into the familiar house, the noise of all of the Bokutos enveloping his senses. 

“Hello, Misaki-san.” Akaashi greeted, and for some reason it caused a laugh from the younger girl. 

“Still as uptight as ever, huh Keiji?” She poked his shoulder, and turned around, cupping her mouth to call for her brother. 

Akaashi seemed to have a strange relationship with the youngest Bokuto, as Misaki loved to poke fun at him constantly. Sometimes he’d indulge and make a sly remark back at the younger girl, but he mostly tried to retain composure and be respectful. She had taken to calling him by his given name, another way to get under his skin, yet Akaashi still hadn’t found the proper way to interact with her. 

Akaashi’s arrival caused a few Bokutos in the house to acknowledge his presence, receiving a wave from Emiko, a quick hello from Bokuto’s father, and to his enjoyment, Bokuto’s mother bounded over to greet him. 

“Keiji, dear! I didn’t know you were coming over! Koutarou didn’t mention it,” She pulled the boy into a hug that he returned gratefully. “What are you here for?”

Akaashi opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself in realization. He didn’t know whether or not Bokuto’s family would be okay with two boys going on a date, romantically. His own mother wasn’t even aware. He racked his brain in an attempt to come up with an idea to tell the older woman, not noticing a loud ace run into the room, shirt half buttoned and wrinkled.

“Akaashi!” Bokuto smiled, buttoning his shirt, and his hair slightly a mess. “I’m so sorry, I’m running a bit late. I was making… Something, and lost track of time!”

“Koutarou, dear, you didn’t tell me you were going anywhere today.”

“Mom I swear I did this time! I told you me and Akaashi were going on a date!” His face turned red, and Akaashi felt his soul leave his body momentarily. Katsumi did not seem phased by the sentence though, only nodding. 

“You didn’t mention _when_.”

“Then I told _someone_ , I remember telling somebody-”

“Kou, that was me.” Emiko said, passing by the commotion, eating a muffin unbothered. 

“Ooh, you told me too!” Misaki called from down the hall, “It was that day Yumi visited!” 

Akaashi found it hard to keep track of all the Bokuto girls at first, but at this point he had figured them all out. Hanaki was the oldest, and 17 years older than his Bokuto. She was married and had two kids that Bokuto loved to spoil. Next was Hayami, who was seven years older than him, and lived the farthest from the family. She had moved to Osaka to pursue some sort of culinary profession. Yumi was finishing up university, and to Akaashi, he felt she had to be the blueprint for Bokuto’s personality. She was almost identical to him, and some of the siblings joked they were somehow twins despite their age gap.

Finally, there were the two Bokutos that lived at home, Emiko and Misaki. Emiko was three years older, dropped out of college and is seemingly still figuring herself out, and to Akaashi’s surprise, their parents support her fully in her ‘soul searching’. Misaki is the youngest of the family, and three years younger than Bokuto. He had sporadically met each and every one and slowly is feeling more and more comfortable in this household. 

“So you told three of your sisters of your date, but you seemingly forgot to tell your parents?”

“Maybe I told dad?” Bokuto tried.

“I hadn’t heard.” His father called from the office. This caused Bokuto to deflate in defeat, realizing he had not in fact informed his parents. 

“You’re lucky I love Keiji,” Bokuto’s mother said, putting a firm hand on Akaashi’s back, smiling, “You better treat him extra well,”

“ _Mom_ ,” Bokuto whined, clearly voicing his embarrassment. Akaashi continued to stand in shock at the fact Bokuto’s entire family didn’t seem phased by the fact two boys were going on a romantic date together. 

“Kou, why don’t you actually finish getting ready? You look so dumb right now, I bet Keiji is already changing his mind on accepting your date.” Misaki teased from her spot on the couch. 

“Mean, Misaki!” Bokuto cried, sticking his tongue out at his younger sister, “Akaashi is too nice to do that, right ‘Kaashi?”

That was the first time Akaashi had the opportunity to speak, yet he still was processing the fact that Bokuto’s whole family was aware they were about to go on a date. He gathered his composure as best as he could before mumbling, “Yes, Bokuto-san.”

“Ooh, he called you Bokuto- _san_ -”

“He _always_ calls me that, Misa.” Bokuto whined once more.

Misaki laughed, “Yeah but this time it sounded more like ‘Oh god, I wish I hadn’t agreed to going on a date with Kou- I mean- _Bokuto-san_ , he smells so ick-’”

“Misaaaaa-”

“Don’t listen to her, Bokuto-san, I don’t think you smell _that_ bad.” Akaashi had finally found his voice- and composure- in order to stop the siblings’ bickering. 

“ _Akaashi_ , what’s that supposed to mean?” Bokuto cried, realizing what Akaashi had said. Akaashi only let out a laugh along with Misaki, who found the whole situation much funnier than it actually was. 

After the bickering dies down, Bokuto finally went to finish getting ready, so that the two could finally go on their date. On the way out the door, they said goodbye to the family in the house, and set off on their date. Walking on the sidewalk, the nerves returned, and Akaashi realized that he was actually _on a date_ with Bokuto, and it wasn’t like all of the other times they had spent time together. He felt Bokuto’s hand brush against his, and he couldn’t decide whether or not Bokuto had genuinely meant to do it, or if it was an accident. 

His prayers were answered as Bokuto’s hand gripped around his own, and Bokuto turned to meet his face. Their hands were interlocked, and Bokuto was staring straight back at Akaashi, face seemingly nervous. Akaashi allowed himself to gain some composure as he squeezed Bokuto’s hand and gave him a smile, “You should focus on where you’re walking, Bokuto-san. I’d hate for you to run into something.”

Bokuto snapped back into focus, face red with embarrassment, and he focused his gaze back on the road ahead of him.

“So where are we going for our date?” Akaashi’s heart raced at him having said it out loud. Bokuto only smiled widely. 

“It’s a surprise, Akaashi! You’re gonna love it!”

\--

Bokuto’s plan was to take Akaashi to a cat cafe that was in town, but he hadn’t realized that they were not in fact opened, causing Bokuto’s mood to dampen. Akaashi reassured him that it was okay, telling him that they could go next time, and the two instead found themselves in the cramped coffeeshop, followed by the park that was down the road from it. 

Akaashi soon discovered that the reason why Bokuto ran so late was because he made Akaashi a note along with some poetry, since he knew Akaashi’s love for literature. While it wasn’t the most perfect poetry, Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat knowing that Bokuto had at least made an attempt to write something sweet for Akaashi, even if it was clear he got Kuroo’s help. He recited the words with uncertainty, pausing every few moments struggling to read the scribbled kanji. 

“Thank you, Bokuto-san. You have a way with words,” Akaashi joked once Bokuto finished. He sat with his back resting against a tree trunk, his knees drawn in on his body. Beaming with pride, Bokuto then moved himself to the spot next to Akaashi, pressing their bodies close as they leaned against the tree trunk. Akaashi focused on the view before him, the park was nearly empty as the two of them sat fingers longing to be intertwined. He felt a gaze on him, as he turned his head to meet Bokuto’s face awfully close to his. He could feel his breath, and he caught those big golden eyes in his own. 

“Bokuto-san,” His name was muttered under Akaashi’s breath, as their faces were inches away from each other. 

“Can I kiss you?” Bokuto’s voice was low and quiet and Akaashi could swear his heart stopped beating altogether. 

Instead of a verbal answer, Akaashi just pressed forward, connecting his lips with Bokuto’s. They moved together, almost as if they were made for eachother, and their bodies pressed closer to one another, begging for more. Akaashi felt his hands entangled in Bokuto’s hair, and he pulled some strands from their gelled position, looping the hair with his fingers. Bokuto then pulled away, his face delightfully pink, as he stared in awe at Akaashi. 

“I think I could do that every day if I could,” The ace said mindlessly, a lovesick smile plastered on his face. Akaashi leaned closer to him, so their noses were almost touching.

“I think I’d let you.” 

5 .

It was raining, yet Akaashi walked from the station all the way to the familiar home, trying to calm himself down. He walked the streets he had walked many times before, yet this time there was no feeling of elatedness or joy. He stepped onto the porch, not hesitating before banging on the door in front of him. He had texted his boyfriend multiple times, not receiving a response, yet that didn’t stop him. Bokuto had been in university for a bit now, but was visiting his family for the week, meaning he would have been home if it weren’t for Kuroo. 

“Keiji? What are you doing out in the rain all by yourself?”

Akaashi saw the familiar face of the woman, and felt relief rush through him for the first time that night. Without asking more questions unprompted, she moved aside, letting Akaashi step into the house. It was easy that she noticed the puffy red eyes he had, and the tired expression he wore, but she didn’t speak on it. 

“Koutarou isn’t home right now, you know?”

“I’m aware, I’m sorry for the intrusion, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi said, taking off his shoes, and trying to dry off his clothes. Bokuto’s mother left and quickly returned with a towel, which he took gratefully. 

“Does Koutarou know you’re here?” Katsumi asked, helping the young boy dry himself off.

“I texted him a couple times, but he said earlier that his phone was about to die, so he probably hasn’t seen them.” Akaashi sighed, folding the now damp towel, “Besides, he’s probably having too much fun with Kuroo-san to even care to charge his phone.”

“Is that Akaashi?” A voice called, and Emiko bounded to the front door, “Kou isn’t even here. Did you come to see your favorite Bokuto?”

“That’s _exactly_ why I’m here. Where’s Yumi?”

“That’s cold Akaashi.” Emiko huffed, and turned to go into the kitchen. 

Akaashi allowed himself to laugh, despite the situation he was in. He had just showed up at his boyfriend’s house, while his boyfriend wasn’t even home. He was wearing soaking clothes, and probably looked like a wreck. 

Katsumi then waved for him to follow her, and the two of them went to the kitchen. Akaashi settled at the island, next to Emiko, who was enjoying her favorite ice cream that he had stolen on many occasions. 

After some time, a cup of tea was placed in front of him, which he drank happily, letting the warm liquid soothe his aching body. He made small talk with Emiko, but eventually she found her way out of the room, leaving Akaashi alone with Bokuto’s mother. 

“Do you want to tell me what’s wrong?” She asked. It didn’t sound pushy, like his mother’s usual tone, but it sounded loving. Caring, even. Akaashi hummed quietly, and rested his eyes before answering. 

“A little bit of a disagreement at home.” Akaashi said, calmly. His words made it sound much less of a problem than it actually was, but he didn’t want to burden the woman with his heavy baggage. 

“May I ask what about?” She pushed softly, “I don’t mean to be pushy, but I don’t think you’d walk through the rain and show up at my doorstep just because you missed me.” She laughed, letting out a joke in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

“You’d be surprised,” Akaashi smiled, knowing that he absolutely would walk through a storm just to receive a hug from the woman in front of him. He’d do it to receive a hug from any member of the family he has grown to love. “Have I ever told you how much I love your son?”

Katsumi smiled at the statement, and nodded slightly, “Maybe not directly, but I can see it in your actions,”

Akaashi nodded at that, and took a long sip from his tea. “I came out to my mother. She didn’t take it well,” He noted the wavering in his voice, despite his attempt to say it strongly. He didn’t want to be as upset as he was, but he couldn’t help it. 

The kind woman didn’t interrupt, allowing Akaashi to continue. “I had gotten the courage to tell her finally, because I didn’t want to keep having to keep an important part of my life a secret. So I told her. I told her I was gay, I told her I had a boyfriend, and I told her who it was.” Akaashi felt a tear fall, realizing he still hadn’t fully recovered from the encounter. “She told me I was a disappointment. It’s not like she hasn’t said that before, but this time it’s for something I can’t change. She told me she didn’t want to see me, I didn’t know where else to go, I’m so sorry Bokuto-san-” Akaashi hadn’t realized he was now sobbing, choking on his own breaths.

The mother pulled him into a hug, holding him as he cried into her shoulder. She hushed him, and rubbed his back, calming him so much more than he could fathom. “Keiji?” He lifted his head, his tear soaked eyes meeting her golden ones. “You are not a disappointment. If your mother can’t realize that, then it’s her loss. I would be honored to have you as a son, you’re so respectful and polite, and you give everything your all. You have given my son so much more patience than anyone else has given. You are an amazing boy, and your mother needs to open her eyes and realize that. I love you, Keiji, and I know everyone else in this family does too, especially Koutarou. You can stay here until you’re ready to go back home, okay?”

Katsumi’s words spoke to Akaashi’s heart, causing him to let out another sob into her shoulder, his back shaking as he cried. After he felt better, she sat him on the couch with some blankets, letting a movie play as he waited for Bokuto’s expected arrival. Around a half an hour later he noticed his phone buzzing insistently with texts he decided to check. 

**(6:37)** I’m glad you’re having fun. 

**(6:38)** _yeah!!!!! my phone is gunna run out of battery soon tho :(_

 **(6:38)** _imma try and see if i can charge it, but i dont think were gonna be near a charger any time soon_

 **(6:39)** That’s fine. Have fun! I love you.

 **(6:40)** _i love you too babe!!! <3 _

**(6:40)** <3

**(7:35)** Are you home?

 **(7:38)** Your phone is probably dead.

 **(7:39)** Something happened.

 **(7:47)** I’m going to your house.

**(8:52)** _is everything okay??? i just got to charge my phone_

 **(8:52)** _what happened?????_

 **(8:53)** _r u ok????_

 **(8:53)** _im on my way home right now r u still there?_

 **(8:55)** Yes, love. I am here.

It took around fifteen minutes until the front door swung open, and somebody made far too much noise drying off and hanging their jacket. Akaashi sunk into the blankets around him, having tuned out the movie playing on the screen. 

“Akaashi?” The voice called, clearly concerned. 

“I’m on the couch.”

Footsteps rushed over to the living room, and Bokuto appeared, seemingly letting out a breath at the sight of his boyfriend. Akaashi opened his arms, and Bokuto happily ran forward, accepting a hug from the younger one. 

“Is everything okay? Are you okay? What happened?” Bokuto immediately started bombarding him with questions, holding his shoulders with concern. 

“Can we just go lay down first? I’m quite tired, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi yawned as if to prove his point, before standing up from the couch and turning off the television. He took his boyfriend’s hand and they walked to the bedroom Akaashi had grown to love. He remembers all of their study dates, and the first time he had come to the Bokuto household. 

“‘Kaashi, I love you, but you need to change before you get into my bed, you smell like the rain.” Bokuto laughed, and Akaashi placed a kiss on his cheek before complying. He allowed himself to put on his boyfriend’s clothes, taking in the familiar scent of his cologne. 

When he layed in the bed, he felt his boyfriend’s arms envelop him, and Bokuto placed a kiss on his neck, before cuddling deeper into him. 

“I came out.”

The statement caused Bokuto to pull back and look into his boyfriend’s eyes, seeing the hints of sadness they provided. Akaashi then retold the story, this time taking time to cry into his lover’s shoulder, and allowing his boyfriend to squeeze a kiss in between sentences. 

“I don’t ever want to feel bad for loving you. I love you so much, Koutarou,” Akaashi wiped the tears that were streaking down his face, pressing his body closer to Bokuto’s on the bed.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here for you.” Bokuto said, quietly. 

Akaashi hummed, burying his face in Bokuto’s shoulder, pressing a kiss on the base of his neck, 

“It’s okay, you couldn’t do anything about it.” He mindlessly let his hands reach up to play with Bokuto’s, now unstyled, hair. “Your mom did help me a lot, though.” 

“Yeah, she’s the best,” Bokuto hummed, pulling Akaashi closer, allowing them to kiss. 

As the two began to doze off in each other’s arms, Akaashi noted how lucky he was to have found a family as amazing as this one. He felt as if they were his own, and silently made a wish that one day they would be. He imagines marrying the man he loves, having a wedding, and finally having the last name to match the people he has grown so close to. He looked at Bokuto’s resting face, and smiled, placing a kiss on his jaw.

“I love you, Koutarou.”

Thinking he had fallen asleep, Akaashi then snuggled into the pillows to join him.

“I love you too, Keiji.”

\+ 1

“You see, Akito, being the ace isn’t just about spiking the ball,”

It was the usual Bokuto family holiday, including the Akaashis that is, and Bokuto was busying himself teaching his nephew Akito, who was now 14, the _way of the ace_ . Akito had taken after his uncle in his love for the sport, and whenever they saw each other, it almost always ended in a discussion about volleyball. Akaashi was sure that Akito was always bragging to his friends about his Uncle Koutarou, the _famous_ volleyball player. Haru on the other hand, who was now nine, never really got into the sport, but tried his best to seem interested whenever it was brought up during visits. 

“Keiji, could you be a dear and help me out with setting the table?” Katsumi, Bokuto’s mother, asked, holding a stack of plates which Akaashi happily took. While setting the table he silently watched his boyfriend talking excitedly about volleyball. While it was the one thing that brought them together, Akaashi had left the sport behind after highschool, instead pursuing a career in literature. Despite the fact he ended up an editor of a manga, he still doesn’t regret a thing about his choice. 

Akito and Haru finally left Bokuto alone, getting distracted as a fluffy dog wandered into the house, courtesy of Bokuto’s sister Yumi. Akaashi continued busying himself with the placement of utensils as a familiar presence came up behind him, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Koutarou, I’m a bit busy.”

“You don’t have to set the entire table, Keiji! I can get Misaki to do it, you’re technically a guest.” Bokuto whined into Akaashi’s ear. 

“You and I both know I am no longer a guest here.” Akaashi sighed, finally abandoning the table and turning around, “If I were a guest I would be able to actually leave.”

“Keiji!” Bokuto gasped, “You don’t mean that!”

“Unfortunately, I don’t but the statement still stands, love.”

The gathering was normal, all of the loud Bokutos chatting about anything and everything, and poking their nose into each other’s business. Akaashi looked outside as the snow was falling from the sky, providing a nice vibe for the holiday season. Bokuto must have noticed, and suddenly grabbed Akaashi’s wrists, pulling him along. 

“Koutarou…”

“C’mon! The snow is so fluffy we can make snow angels!” Bokuto beamed, throwing his jacket and boots on at an alarming speed. Akaashi only sometimes realized that he was dating a child trapped in a 25 year old’s body. 

The couple bounded into the white fluff, Bokuto flopping onto his back in a laugh. Akaashi smiled widely, as Bokuto grabbed his arm, pulling him down with him. As the two lay looking up to the sky, it feels like nobody else in the world matters but them. 

“I love you, Kou.” The statement had been said many times before, yet it never lost its meaning between the two. 

“I love you more.”

The silence was comfortable, and the world seemed to stop for a moment before one spoke up again. 

“We’re gonna tell them today, right?” Bokuto said, tilting his head to meet Akaashi’s gaze. Akaashi only nodded before leaning in and kissing his partner right there in the powdered snow.

\--

Dinner with one Bokuto is loud, but with a whole table full of them, it is incomparable. Every person’s words overlap each other, there are siblings yelling across the table, the dog ate somebody’s food, there was a hair in someone’s onigiri, the list could go on. 

Akaashi found the noise comforting, despite his quiet persona. He enjoyed the company of the family, quite possibly because it was something he didn’t have growing up.

“Keiji, tell your boyfriend to stop being such a jerk! Me not liking your cat isn’t a crime, Koutarou!” Hayami, Bokuto’s second eldest sister cried. 

“But it literally is Hami! I mean look at her precious face!” Bokuto shoved his phone at his sister, who scrunched her nose in disgust. 

“Sorry, Hami, but Kou is right. It is a crime to not adore Koko.” Akaashi laughed, and Hayami only huffed in response. 

“Are we talking about my favorite niece?” Misaki, the youngest, jumped in. “I’m not saying I like her better than you two, but I like her better than you two.”

Akaashi poked her playfully, “Yeah, well I like your goldfish better than you.”

“Rude.”

“Dessert is coming, everybody!” Katsumi called, carrying plates over to the table with the help of Akaashi’s mom and Hanaki. 

As the desserts were being set on the table, Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s hand beneath the table, squeezing it tight. It was as if he were saying ‘it’s now or never’. Akaashi squeezed back in agreement, shooting the other a smile. 

While the dessert was being set, the entire family was nearly silent, allowing a moment for anybody to speak and say something. Bokuto shot out of his seat, clearing his throat dramatically, which Akaashi only giggled at.

“Hello all, before we feast I actually have something to say!” He smiled wide at the eyes gazed upon him, and Akaashi nudged him from the side, “Oh, sorry, _we_ have something to say.”

Akaashi then stood up with his partner, offering a smile before lifting his hand along with Bokuto. “We’re engaged.” Akaashi supplied, showing off the band that sat contently on his ring finger. The room erupted with various reactions, all expected from the family they were with. There were people congratulating them, and plenty of hugs to go around. 

Finally, Katsumi pulled Akaashi into a big hug, which Akaashi accepted happily. When she pulled back he noticed tears in the older woman’s eyes. “You’re finally going to be a part of the family.” She smiled, holding his hands tight.

“I already was a part of the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> HIYA HEYHEY :DDD  
> So basically my favorite thing in the universe is Akaashi being close with Bokuto's family so here it is :)). I love all of the characters I made for this story so maybe I'll add more involving stories with them idk :)). Basically BokuAka brain rot.  
> ALSO: a lil fun fact is that bokuto's family is based off of my own- except a glorified version of it. the age gaps and amount were all based off of my own life :D
> 
> I hope yall liked my story thank u so much for reading :)


End file.
